


House of the Rising Sun

by deLoonii



Series: The Escort and His Company Man [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: I have No Excuse, I just really wanted to write this, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sleeping Together, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deLoonii/pseuds/deLoonii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you make it a habit to watch all your clients sleep?” Rhys asked, looking blearily up at the elder. His eyes and voice were still heavy with sleep and sex, but the sarcasm of his statement transcended tiredness.<br/>A deep chuckle rumbled from Jack’s chest. “It’s not a habit, no. I do, however, have an appreciation for arts.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of the Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I legit wrote this this morning before my lecture. I am trash and I really like this AU.  
> This takes place immediately after All Dressed Up and Naked so I suggest reading it first.

The ache that had spread itself throughout Rhys’ body was nothing short of bone-deep and wonderful. He was lain out with the sheets tangled around his lower half. He had fallen asleep at the encouragement of Jack. The escort had lulled him to sleep with the soft murmur of his voice. Once he knew the younger man was asleep, Jack got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. Round two had even better results and Jack had particular swagger in his step as he freshened up.

He knew he was damn good at what he did, but there was a different sense of pride with this one. He had opened Rhys up, pulled noises out of the boy he was sure no one had ever heard. Wetting his hands, Jack attempted to tame his hair back into some sense of order.

Once he was satisfied, the escort meandered his way back toward the bedroom and the sleeping man occupying his bed. He slid himself in beside the younger man, smirking as he automatically moved to snuggle up to him. From what Jack could tell, Rhys was pretty much dead to the world. Damn, wasn’t that an ego boost and a half.

Jack propped himself on one elbow, casually observing the young man while he rested. Asleep, the amber haired man looked even younger than he was. His skin was smooth and pale, the only real color being his tattoos and the two identical crescent moon scars under his pectorals. Jack was sure they had faded over time, but they still looked almost artistic against the paleness of Rhys’ skin.

The escort rested his unoccupied hand on Rhys’ chest. The contrast between his rough, tanned hands and Rhys’ unblemished pallidness was striking, almost artistic. Gently, so as to not wake the younger man, Jack ran his thumb along the ridge of the scar on Rhys’ right pectoral. The skin was raised but smooth, feeling almost artificial against Jack’s hand. 

After a few moments of exploring the scars, Jack moved his hand to trace along the slashes of blue ink decorating the young man’s skin. They were still stark and Jack wondered how long ago Rhys had gotten them. Jack’s own tattoo had faded since he had first gotten it all the years ago. The swirled circles along Rhys’ neck looked older, slightly worn by exposure. Jack followed the pattern with his eyes, a smirk beginning to form on his lips.

“Do you make it a habit to watch all your clients sleep?” Rhys asked, looking blearily up at the elder. His eyes and voice were still heavy with sleep and sex, but the sarcasm of his statement transcended tiredness.

A deep chuckle rumbled from Jack’s chest. “It’s not a habit, no. I do, however, have an appreciation for arts.”

The blush that had seemed permanent on Rhys’ cheeks darkened. He averted his eyes, a small, embarrassed chuckle leaving him. Jack caught his chin and turned his head so they could look one another in the eye. Subconsciously, Rhys licked his lips, eyes dilating a fraction as they looked at one another.

Jack’s smirk grew before he bent forward and caught the other’s lips in a quick kiss. “How ya feeling?”

Rhys hummed, eyes shutting for a moment before he registered the question. “I’m… good… Yeah, I’m good.”

Stealing another kiss, Jack settled back and began running his hand through Rhys’ tussled locks. The motion lulled Rhys back into a doze, his eyes slowly falling shut with each pass of Jack’s fingers. Soon enough, the amber haired man was asleep again, breath coming evenly through parted lips.

Pulling the sheets up, the escort laid them more fully over Rhys and himself. He settled down beside the young man, contented to lie there and rest until Rhys woke again. Rhys snuggled himself close to Jack, resting his head on his chest. Rolling his eyes almost affectionately, Jack curled his arm around Rhys’ shoulders, dropping a small kiss to the top of his head.

“Sleep tight, Rhysie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This was far more fluffy than I expected and I honestly don't even care.


End file.
